The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling and sealing containers.
It is well known that containers, particularly tin cans, after they are filled in filling machines must be sealed with lids or covers in a sealing or closing device. However, the problem has existed that the transportation time of the container between the exit from the filling machine and the positioning of the lid in the closing device is relatively long, so that frothing or spilling or dripping over of the liquid has occurred with resulting difficulties and quality losses.